


New Neighbor: Picture Previews

by LissyArt101



Series: New Neighbors (One Piece Fanfic) [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Luffy Being Luffy, Modern Era, Oranges, Post-Time Skip, Sabaody Archipelago, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissyArt101/pseuds/LissyArt101
Summary: Nami is upset that her sister is moving out, leaving her all alone, however, a new neighbor moves into the house nextdoor, and has some mysteries of his own. Nami's got to find the right way to go about things or everything's going to tumble downhill.(New Neighbor universe)
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Nami, Monkey D. Luffy/Nami
Series: New Neighbors (One Piece Fanfic) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073390
Kudos: 1





	1. Title Card

**Author's Note:**

> WIPs and other projects for this universe!


	2. ch.17 preview

Work In Progress of Chapter 17 of New Neighbor!

**Author's Note:**

> All of the final works for these posts, and further WIPs of the projects WILL be posted to my patreon!  
> [Become a Patron!](https://www.patreon.com/bePatron?u=18087179)


End file.
